Distraction
by sciencekitty
Summary: AlexAddison fluff. Alex wants to study, Addison isn't going to let him. My first published fic. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated.


Addison closed the office door behind her and sank into her desk chair. She closed her eyes and leaned back, enjoying a few moments of peace and quiet before getting back to work. It had been an extremely long day, and she still had a pile of paperwork to finish before she could go home, or more accurately, back to the hotel, for the night.

Suddenly, she was aware of a delicious smell permeating the room. Addison opened an eye and spotted a large Styrofoam cup sitting on the corner of her desk along with a small white paper bag that had a note stapled to it. Taking a long sip of the still warm hot chocolate, she grabbed the bag, stuck a hand inside, and pulled out a stack of ginger snaps. She then tugged the note free and unfolded it.

_A – _

_Happy dunking. See you tomorrow._

_-A_

Addison smiled to herself at the thoughtfulness of the gesture, and eagerly dug into the much-appreciated treat.

-----------------

Three hours later, and finally done with her work, Addison stretched and tossed the trash from her snack into her garbage can. She rose from her desk chair and pulled her coat off of its hook on the back of her office door. When she slipped her hands into her pockets in search of her gloves, she discovered another note.

_A-_

_I mean it. Tomorrow._

_- A_

In her purse she found yet another.

_A-_

_Really. I don't need any distractions._

_-A_

She rolled her eyes. She _had_ been planning to go have a drink at Joe's and then make her way back to the hotel and watch some random movie on TV. However, Alex seemed to think that she was unable to respect his wishes and leave him alone tonight. After all, what was she to do without him to keep her company? Addison laughed to herself at the ridiculousness of it. She'd show him.

--------------------

Alex opened the door to his apartment and, seeing who was standing in the hallway, promptly closed it again.

" I thought I made myself perfectly clear."

"You did"

"Then why are you standing outside of my apartment?"

Putting on her best act, she smiled flirtatiously in the general direction of the peephole and tried to sound pitiful.

"I missed you"

She swore she heard him stifle a chuckle. He opened the door again and planted himself in the threshold.

"I have to study, Addie."

"And I'll sit quietly in that big comfy chair and do a crossword puzzle," she reasoned with him, "You'll hardly even know I'm here."

"Until the pen innocently makes it into your mouth," he countered.

Addison shrugged, "It's not my fault that you have a dirty mind."

Alex smirked and reached for her wrist. Pulling her towards him, he leaned down until their faces nearly touched.

"I'm gonna tell everyone at the hospital how damn needy you are," he told her, his breath warm against her cheek.

Addison fought the urge to kiss him, and instead, raised an eyebrow and replied coolly, "Do you really want to spend the rest of your residency in the pit doing sutures, Karev?"

He stared her down.

"Do you really want me to screw up during our long, extensive, and extremely rare surgery tomorrow morning and cut off the patient's ovary, Dr. Montgomery?"

Addison pouted. "If it means you'll let me in."

She watched as he thought, and knew exactly when she had won. He released her and moved away from the doorway, waving her inside. Once the door was closed, she flashed him a victorious smile. Apparently, _he_ was the one who couldn't spend a night without _her_.

In response, he backed her into the door and captured her lips with his own. He then pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers.

"So, you got my notes?" he asked, his face breaking into a crooked grin.

He turned away and strode across the living room, settling onto his couch amid medical texts and empty beer bottles. He gestured toward a box of pizza that lay open on the coffee table.

"There's broccoli on your half."

Addison's eyes widened when she realized that she'd been had.

Dropping her pathetic, lonely girlfriend routine, she walked over to the couch and made herself comfortable beside him.

"You wanted me to come over the whole time? Why didn't you just ask?" she nodded toward the books, "What about your studying?"

Alex just smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled her down on top of him and whispered, "I've been studying for hours. I thought we could do something a little more interesting."

He stole a kiss.

"Besides, this was much more fun. I like it when you throw yourself at me."

Addison kissed him back while reaching above their heads to grab a pillow. She walloped him over the head with one.

"Now, where's that pizza?"


End file.
